Loud Culture
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: (Insert Movie, Book, Show or Event here) but with the Loud House
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my newest ongoing story, where I parody awesome things with your favorite 11 siblings and a voracious cast of other characters. Les a' go!**

Top Gun

"Okay you pieces of shit! This is going to be a regular old scout mission, Loud, you're with McBride. And, Loud, you're with Loud" The Ship's captain orders

"Clyde, I got the need, the need..." Lincoln starts

"For speed!" Clyde finishes

"Let's get up in the air!" Linc says, climbing into their F-14 Tomcat, Clyde close behind

 **Minutes Later**

"Come in Clinc and McLoud, this is Top Pun and Iron Maiden" says Luan over the radio

"What's up?" Lincoln asks

"Just testin' the radio brah" Luna says, somehow managing to play a guitar solo in the cockpit of the plane

"Quit it Luna, I'm flying a plane!" Luan shoots

"Sorry" Luna says

"It's alright" Luan returns

"HOLY SHIT LINCOLN THAT'S A MIG!" Clyde shouts

"DUDE WHERE?!" Lincoln asks

"He's way off to starboard" Clyde observes

"Let's give him a friendly hello" says Lincoln, flying slightly above the Russian, rolling upside-down and flipping him off

"I should be a photographer" Clyde says, taking a picture

"Nice one dude" Luna says "Pretty funny huh Luan?"

 _Luan looks at the picture of Maggie on the console_

" _I can't do this"_ Luan whispers

"Luan?" Clyde asks

"Uhh, Linc, I think Luan froze up" Luna says worriedly

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks

"She's not too great Under Pressure" Luna answers, sneaking a song title in

"(crackle) Come in Top Pun and Iron Maiden (crackle) Are you two alright?" The Captain says over the radio

"Negatory brah" Luna responds "I think something really messed Luan up"

"(crackle) You guys are low on fuel, you have to get back here (crackle)"

"Luan, it'll be fine, but we gotta get back to the carrier, we're low on fuel" Luna says

"Talk to us Luan" Lincoln says

 **I'll be dividing up the movies btw, for ease of writing**


	2. Chapter 2

Dazed And Confused

 **A Richard Linklater movie**

none of The Characters are related

May 28th, 1976, the last day of school for the residents of Austin, Texas. This is the story of how it all went down…

Camera pans around the school, Luna, Sam and the other rockers are playing Puff Puff Pass behind the school, Lori, Leni, Carol and the other popular girls are getting ready for this evening's torment of the freshman, Maggie, Luan and Benny are having a discussion over a nice lunch, Lynn is sitting with her boyfriend and is approached by Clyde, the two then go to tell people about Clyde's party

"Luna-sahn!" Clyde calls

"Oh hey!" Luna says

"How you been dude?"

"Fixin' to be a lot better"

"Haha, hell yeah!"

"Hey what time's the party?"

"Uh, 9:30 man"

"9:30, okay I'll be there"

Lynn breaks off to go talk to Maggie, Luan and Benny

"So we playin' poker tonight?"

"Nah, I'll probably be at Pickford's (Clyde's, his name is Clyde Pickford in this scenario) party"

"We should do somethin' like that, you know go to a party" Luan says

"Go to a party?" Benny asks

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Luan says

"Alright" Maggie agrees

"Luan, I gotta tell you about this dream I had"

"Yeah, why's that"

"It was really weird, but you gotta promise not to tell anybody"

"Okay, what was the dream"

"So, there I am, and I'm getting it on, with this perfect female body, but-"

"What, what, what?"

"But the head of Abe Lincoln"

"That's odd"

CUT TO GILLIGAN'S ISLAND FAN CLUB

"Remember that one" Leni asks "When that sexy surfer guy catches that huge wave?"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Luan answers

Lynn ("Pink" Floyd) walks out after being flagged down by Polly Dawson (Pain)

"Coach gave me somethin' to give to ya" Polly says, handing Lynn a piece of paper

"I voluntarily agree not to indulge in any alcohol or drugs, or engage in any other illegal activity!" Lynn reads "Bullshit!"

"Lynn, just sign it, and forget about it"

Silence

"You're gonna make a big deal out of this aren't you"

"Probably"

CUT TO WOODSHOP

"You see, you're getting air down here man, you gotta put some gum or something to close it off, gets you a better hit man" Luna (Slater) explains, checking out someone's handmade bong

BACK TO GILLIGAN'S ISLAND CLUB

Lori, Leni and Carol ditch, leaving Lynn, Luan, Maggie and Benny

"This is ridiculous, I voluntarily agree not to indulge in any alcohol or drugs, or engage in any other illegal activity that would in any way jeopardize the years of hard work we as a team have committed to our goal of an excellent championship season in '76" Luan reads

"People are actually signing this crap?" Benny asks

"Apparently" Lynn responds

"What are they gonna do next, administer like a urine test or something?" Maggie asks

"I didn't know that drugs and alcohol were such a problem that they had to resort to Neil McCarthyism" Luan jokes

"I think they're afraid some of us might be having to good of a time" Lynn observes

GIRL'S BATHROOM

"And there you guys were in class trying to list all the Gilligan's Island episodes, without a hint of irony" Lori scolds

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Gillligan's Island" Carol asks

"The whole things just a male pornographic phantasy" Leni says

"Not this shit again" Lori says

"Think about it! Leni exclaims "You're basically alone on a deserted island with two readily available women, one a seductive sex goddess, the other, the healthy girl next door type. So guys have it all, and the women get nothing. We have a geek, an overweight middle-age guy, some nerdy scientific type-"

"The professor is sexy" Carol says, cutting her off

THE HALLWAY

"Hey Pink! Ready to raise some hell?" Francisco (O'Donnell) asks

"Hell yes!" Lynn exclaims

"Alright, let's go!" Poly says


End file.
